The present disclosure relates to an imaging control apparatus, a radiographic imaging system, and an imaging control method.
Imaging systems using a sensor having sensitivity to visible light and radiation such as the X-ray are widely used in digital cameras and radiographic imaging systems for industrial and medical applications. An imaging system of this type such as an imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-272673 is capable of capturing a moving image and a still image in a plurality of imaging modes according to its purpose. When changing the imaging mode, predetermined mode transition processing is sometimes required to change setting information and a sensor state. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-62500 discusses a technique for rotating a rotor of an X-ray generator and heating a cathode thereof during X-ray radioscopic imaging for subsequent still image capturing.
As another example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-292598 discusses a technique for waiting for a time longer than a frame rate immediately after moving image capturing and before transition from moving image capturing to still image capturing and then, immediately after the relevant wait time has elapsed, starting still image capturing.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-33340 discusses a technique for providing a wait time when a radiation switch for still image capturing is pressed in a non-imaging state.